Protector
by Navygirl4
Summary: Kibbs..Kate gets a new boyfriend but not the kind of boyfriend anyone ever wants. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You know the drill.

No Spoilers

Authors Note: I know it is short. I hope you enjoy there are more on the way...

* * *

Protector

This time was very difficult for Gibbs. He felt so alone. This is the reason he works on his boat so much. Kate was going out with some new guy from the third floor. This made Gibbs a little testy around the office. There case load had been fairly light just a few misconducts and other fluff. So the NCIS crew had been stuck in their office doing backed up paperwork. It was a Tuesday morning and Kate was not there yet.

"Tony where the hell is Kate," Gibbs snapped.

"Well Boss, yesterday she was saying something about a breakfast with John from the third floor." Tony replied.

"Oh" he acknowledged with a grim look on his face.

They all kept on working and at about 10:30 Kate walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Agent Todd," Gibbs said very sternly.

"Sorry I am late, Boss. I was unavoidably detained."

Gibbs just gives her his B.S. look as she sits down while avoiding his eyes. She loved his blue eyes, but when he was mad they turned a special blue and it scared her. He just watched her. He just figured that she stayed a little longer at breakfast than she had planned. Then it occurred to him that she looked almost worried. His look went from pissed off to a 'what's up?' look. She could still feel him staring at her so she decided to look back and try to catch him off balance. When she looked up she was the one that was caught off balance.

At breakfast she told John that she was not looking for a boyfriend right now. She didn't like him that much but he kept asking her out so she thought she would just tell him over breakfast that it just wouldn't work. He didn't take it as well as she had hoped he would have. He asked for her to give him a chance that he is a great guy. She just said it wouldn't work and to leave it be. She was kind of worried because she had a feeling he wouldn't just forget about her. She just figured that she would deal with that if it occurred.

Gibbs decided not to bother with her being late…yet. They all continued with there work until it was time to go home. Tony and McGee left first. They had decided to go for a beer. Kate saw them get up to leave and hurried up to shut down her computer and get her stuff together. She did not want to be at the office alone with Gibbs because she knew he would still be mad at her being late that morning. Gibbs had rundown to talk to Abby earlier and had not returned yet. She figured she would be safe for a little bit longer. She didn't really feel like talking to Tony about her "relationship" so she waited until they where on the elevator to walk that direction. As she pressed the button the stair door opened and Gibbs came out.

'Damn,' she thought.

"Kate I need to talk to you," he said. He knew she was trying to get away without talking to him.

"Well actually, Boss, I need to get home to feed my dog and let him out."

"Then I will ride down with you."

They waited in silence for the elevator to get to their floor. As they boarded Kate was dreading the ride down.

'Ding' the door closed.

"Kate why where you late today," Gibbs casually asked.

"I had a breakfast date that unexpectedly went longer than I expected," she said getting a little annoyed.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter," she snapped.

He looked at her with a 'watch it look' and said, "Because I want to know, you looked worried."

'How the hell did he know…..wait he is Gibbs' she thought. She sighed and explained what all happen that morning.

'Ding'

The door open and with a sigh of relief Kate started to exit. Gibbs stepped in front of her blocking her way and said, "If you need me you can always call me. Just let me know if he is getting possessive!" He said.

"Gibbs, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but just…well…know I am here for you."

TBC……………….Please review, I would love to know what you all think. Oh and it doesn't matter I will read any review good or bad.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: Don't own them

AN: I hope you enjoy. If you have suggestions just let me know.

* * *

Protector II

That night Gibbs laid in bed thinking about Kate. He wanted to make sure she was ok but he didn't want to have to call her. Maybe if he had a good reason to call her. He thought for a moment…. He could call her about a case and her thoughts on it. No, no, no, Kate is fully capable of taking care of her self. She does have her side arm probably under her pillow. At this thought Gibbs smiled. Sure she would be fine. With this thought tightly tucked into bed he drifted off to sleep.

Kate on the other hand was not even worried about John. She was sure he knew nothing would come out of a relationship with her. She was more concerned about the elevator ride with Gibbs. He was trying to show that he almost cared. Especially when he stopped her at the door and said that if she ever needed help that he was there, and that if John gets possessive to just tell him. Is Gibbs getting protect…..no. Maybe she was just reading into this to much. Yeah that's it she just assuming too much. Gibbs was probably at home not even thinking about today. He was probably asleep in his bed. She decided that she had wasted enough sleep on this topic so she went to sleep.

That morning Gibbs and Kate had showed up to work at the same time. They both caught the elevator and rode up in complete silence. They where both thinking about the night before and if they had been thinking about each other. 'Ding' They both stepped of and walked over to their desks. As they came around the corner they couldn't miss the large bouquet of flowers on Kate's desk. There was a card next to it but they both knew who it was from.

Gibbs took a quick look around just in case he was still around, but it checked out. Gibbs looked at Kate and noticed the look on her face was not a flattered look but a look of frustration.

"Kate," Gibbs softly said.

This must have startled her because she jumped.

"Kate it ok," Gibbs said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know," she replied.

With that she just took the flowers over to a trash can and threw them in. She then went on to sit at her desk like nothing happened. Thru all this Gibbs kept a watchful eye on her. He was not quit sure what to think. He went over to his desk and booted up his computer. Kate did the same. Once his got booted up he started to check emails. He heard Kate 'gasp' and he looked over to see her holding her head in her hands. He stood up and walked over to see what happened.

As he came into view of her computer he saw what caused her to gasp.

'_Kate,_

_I have always loved you. I hope that you enjoyed the flowers. I hand picked them just for you. I have to be away from work for a few days but I will never stray far from you. I know you will show the same courtesy for me. Obviosly you were not in the right mindat breakfast yesterday.See you very soon._

_John'_

As Gibbs read this he knew this was bad. He put his hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed it to let her know he was there.

"Thanks Gibbs,"

"Kate everything is going to be ok."

"I am just glad I got here early enough to get rid of the flowers and the email before Tony could see it. I would never hear the end of that. Gibbs I don't want to worry about this now. I would just like to get to work and then go home." Kate said with a sigh.

"Kate I don't know if you want to go home with him still out there." Gibbs cautioned.

Kate just looked at Gibbs. "Gibbs if I don't go home he will have won. Also, I have no family to go to and I am not going to a hotel!"

"Well, let me think on this but in the mean time don't leave the office unless Dinozzo, McGee, or I are with you."

Kate wanted to argue but the sternness in his voice made he just decide to nod and argue later. This nod seemed to be enough for Gibbs to go back to his desk. And soon enough Dinozzo came and not long after McGee joined in. Kate did feel safe around all these guys with side arms. She was glad that Abby was visiting her family for the week so she didn't worry about her. Kate continued on working with the hope that she would get to go home after work.

TBC...Please read and review. It would be nice to know what I am doing wrong.


	3. Gibbs Thoughts

Disclaimer:not mine

AN: Thank you all who reviewed. This is a short one but it has a purpose. Enjoy.

* * *

Protector III

The end of the work day was drawing near and Gibbs still hadn't said anything about her going home or not. She didn't really want to ask him but she wanted to know what he had to say. She decided to email him even though he was 5 feet away.

_'Gibbs,_

_What do you think about me going home tonight? I really want to sleep in my own bed tonight but whatever you think is best…If I shouldn't go home where should I go. _

_Kate_

_Oh by the way thank you for not saying anything to Dinozzo and McGeee about this. I would never hear the end.'_

SEND

As she sends it she hears a little 'ding' from his computer. She doesn't look back to see if he was reading it. She didn't want to let on it was her who sent it. She just continued to complete the loads of paperwork.

Gibbs read the email and thought for a second.

_'Kate,_

_I have been thinking about that all day. I don't think it would be smart for you to go back to your place for a little bit. Since you don't have any family around I think the best place for you to stay would be at my place. You can stay on my couch until this all blows over. I don't think John knows where my house is but if he does I invite him to try and hurt you there. He would not stand a chance. Well tell me what you think._

_Gibbs'_

Right as he was sending the email Gibbs saw Kate get up and stretch. He thought she was just going to sit back down but she left for the elevator. SEND He stood up rather quickly and followed her.

* * *

She was starting to get really board so she got up. She took a nice stretch and then headed off towards the elevator. She had just gotten there when Gibbs appeared at her side. She noticed him and then realizing why he was there, she rolled here eyes in frustration. 

"You don't have to go everywhere with me," she said with a hint of attitude.

"Yes, I do, with HIM still out there."

"Whatever, I am going down to see Ducky. He is showing the probies their first autopsy."

"This should be fun," he said with a smile on his face."

AN: I hope you liked it. The next one will be here soon. Please review.


End file.
